This invention relates to an inclinometer, especially suitable for mounting on a motor car.
Various types of inclinometers for mounting on motor cars have been developed, but until today no satisfactory inclinometer has been developed that enables a motor can driver to directly read the angles of rolling and pitching of his car in terms of the actual inclination angle.
For example, one of the prior art inclinometer is constructed to detect either the rolling angle or the pitching angle of a motor car so that when the inclinometer can detect only the rolling angle, as the motor car runs up a gentle slope the driver can not detect or perceive the pitching angle, with the result that even when an acceleration adjustment has been made to some extent at that time, the speed of the car would increase or decrease. On the other hand, when the inclinometer can detect only the pitching angle, as the car runs along a gentle curve, the driver can not detect or perceive the rolling angle so that the timing of correcting the driving control would lag too much.
To eliminate these problems, there has also been proposed an inclinometer capable of detecting both of the pitching and rolling angles as disclosed, for example in Japanese utility model laid open patent specification No. 35,160 or 1976. With this inclinometer, however, as the pitching and rolling angles are displayed on different scales, the driver is required to have considerably high skill in order to instantly read both displays. Especially, according to the prior art inclinometer, as the rolling and pitching angles are displayed independently, either one of the displays is different from the actual resultant inclination angle of the car. For this reason, the driver is required to have a high degree of skill for reading the displays. Further, as above described, since the prior art inclinometer was constructed to independently display the pitching and rolling angles, the small display meters are difficult to read, thus imposing a limit for miniaturization.